Good Luck Valdez
by Mooness Thalia
Summary: Im not very good at summaries this is only my second story please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please Read and review hope you like it. no flames. Leo/OC
1. Chapter 1

**this is first story! B)  
**

**Leo**

"i spy with my little eye a midnight-eyed thing"

"A thing or an Andre?"

"The second choice.", I mumbled loud enough for him to hear me.

He just gave me the _are-you-serious _look. In reply of that look I gave him a nod very slowly.

**Andre**

Archer and me ran off to archery because Chiron wanted to talk to us. When we arrived he hit the bullseye on the target.

"Girls I want you to teach archery because I don't have enough time to teach both this wonderful activity and sword fighting. Do you accept?"he asked.

Simultaneously, we both answered a yes and he handed us schedule.

_8:30- apollo/demeter_

_9:00-athena/big three  
_

_BREAK(9:30-10:00)  
_

_10:30-hepheausus  
_

_11:00-minor gods  
_

_LUNCH-11:30-12:45  
_

_1:00-dynosis/ares  
_

_1:30-hermes/  
_

_200-advandced 1  
_

_230-persephone  
_

_300-advanced 2  
_

_OFF  
_

**Archer**

I looked at Andre and we both laughed. I really love my amigo, I thought. Then we headed off to eat breakfast but it was a little

quieter than normal. She sat with Jason at the Zeus table and me at the Apollo table. Everyone soon was watching our intense

staring contest. Neither one of us had won yet. Will was next to me whispering strange and funny things, on the other Jason was

making faces and telling Andre things.

**Leo**

When my cabin walked in everyone was watching Andre and Archer's scary staring contest which was every breakfast before and

sometimes after the announcements. We all sat down and watched, but from this distance we could hear Jason telling things to

Andre. Then contest paused for Chiron who got everyones attention.

"After breakfast everyone go to your correct activities, but remember the cabin schedules have changed. Also, councilors meeting

after lunch. You are all dismissed.", he told us.

**Andre**

during all that contest we were mouthing lyrics from different songs. Our first cabins were Apollo and Demeter. While we were waiting we were saying the chorus and two verses of Gnarls Barkley-Crazy

( **Andre**/A_rcher_)

**Come on now, who do you, who do you, who do you, who do you think you are,**  
_Ha ha ha bless your soul_  
**You really think you're in control**

**Well, I think you're crazy**  
_I think you're crazy_  
_I think you're crazy_  
**Just like me**

**My heroes had the heart to lose their lives out on a limb**  
_And all I remember is thinking, I want to be like them_  
**Ever since I was little, ever since I was little it looked like fun**  
_And it's no coincidence I've come_  
**And I can die when I'm done**

Tada! They have arrived. Our job was easy show the newbies what to do adjust positions and ready, aim, and fire.

**Archer**

"hey amiga we grab our guitars and down to the lake."

"perfect amiga!"

Later on our free time we just we down to the lake and various songs like before he cheats, sing, crazy, and some neon trees, by

then we had our friends sitting by us listening and the stolls getting a video. We really did not care we were just having our break. while they were leaving we were scrolling through our music and Andre pressed play on Wild ones by Flo Rida ft Sia

[Sia] Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you'll do

I want to shut down the club  
With you  
Hey I heard you like the wild ones  
Oooh

[Flo Rida]  
I like crazy, foolish, stupid  
Party going wild, fist pumping  
Music, I might lose it  
Blast to the roof, that's how we do'z it  
I don't care the night, she don't care we like  
Almost dared the right five  
Ready to get popping, ain't no surprise  
Take me so high, jumping no doubts  
Surfing the crowd  
Oooh  
Said I gotta be the man  
When they heading my van, might check one too  
Shut them down in the club while the playboy does it, and y'all get lose lose  
After bottle, we all get bit and again tomorrow  
Gotta break loose cause that's the motto  
Club shuts down, I heard you're super models

[Sia]  
Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you'll do

I want shut down the club  
With you  
Hey I heard you like the wild ones  
Oooh

[Flo Rida]  
Party rocker, foot show stopper  
More shampoo  
Never one, club popper  
Got a hangover like too much vodka  
Can't see me with ten binoculars  
So cool  
No doubt by the end of the night  
Got the clothes coming off  
Til I make that move  
Somehow, someway, gotta raise the roof, roof  
All black shades when the sun come through  
Oh, it's on like everything goes  
Round up baby til the freaky show  
What happens to that body, it's a private show  
Stays right here, private show  
I like em untamed, don't tell me how pain  
Tell them this, bottoms up with the champagne  
My life, coming harder than we hit play  
Do you busy with the bail, were you insane

[Sia]  
Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you'll do

I want to shut down the club  
With you  
Hey I heard you like the wild ones  
Oooh

I am a wild one  
Break me in  
Saddle me up and lets begin  
I am a wild one  
Tame me now  
Running with wolves  
And i'm on the prowl

Show you another side of me  
A side you would never thought you would see  
Tell that body  
Gotta make sure do you have enough  
I can't lie  
The wilds don't lie

[Sia]  
Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you'll do

I want to shut down the club  
With you  
Hey I heard you like the wild ones  
Oooh

I am a wild one  
Break me in  
Saddle me up and let's begin  
I am a wild one  
Tame me now  
Running with wolves  
And i'm on the prowl...

**Please review. :) Thx if you do!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Andre**

When the song ended and I pressed play on Last Friday Night by Katy Perry and made sure the volume was loud enough for me to hear. And we walked to the Archery range and the cabins were arriving, when Beckendorf decided to comment on our tardiness.

"I thought you said to make sure we were on time."

"Thats for you not for me I don't know about Archer."I luckly dodged her fist.

By then my music was on shuffle and only I could hear it.

"Andromeda you need to not be late ever again", Archer said in a mom voice and a smirk on her face. So I grabbed her wrist and told them to make sure they aim, fire, and reload. And we stared at each other and then started a close combat fight. I noticed the 3 cabins were watching us.

**Leo**

Wow, I breathed. Beckendorf started telling me things, "They havent even got started. You can tell when they start because one of them will start growling and they will back up."

And there they were Andre started growling at Archer something about not using her full name then started to back up and then charged with twin knives in hand, the swords clashed and they were using techniques that must be really old, but suddenly she was running up and down tree trunks and Archer was firing arrows nonstop at her. I noticed that Conner had wide eyes at them and Travis recording but he started taping when the fight started and Travis was mouthing the words "he loves Archer" to me. I smirked at the fact. And suddenly she was backed up against a tree next to me, but right as the arrow came her way BOOM she flicked and it exploded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Archer**

Dang, she gotten faster. So because of that fact I whipped out my twin swords and ran strait at her. CLANG,dodge,CLANG,dodge,CLANG,and finally decided to just give up and I dropped my sword in a close distance.

"Give up, I nodded, " well you are better than before"

Then we heard Chiron clapping while he trotted over to us. "Amazing you two.

Come along we have a councilors meeting to attend." With that we headed to the Big House and talked to Percy and Jason. When we entered Travis and Conner started begging on their knees pleading for the other to see the fight. Which he ended up showing it.

_Videostarts_

Andre started growling at Archer something about not using her full name then started to back up and then charged with twin knives in hand, the swords clashed and they were using techniques that must be really old, but suddenly she was running up and down tree trunks and Archer was firing arrows nonstop at her. suddenly she was backed up against a tree next to Leo, but right as the arrow came her way BOOM she flicked and it exploded.

Archer whipped out her twin swords and ran strait at her. CLANG,dodge,CLANG,dodge,CLANG,and finally Archer decided to just give up and dropped her swords in a close distance.

"Give up, Archer nodded, " well you are better than before"

_Videoends_

Then every one started to make wide eyes at us, except Percy and Jason who were shaking their heads in disappointment at like Annabeth does sometimes. But the response from us to them is smirking while looking down in shame.

_**sorry for short chapter but please there are alot of you that look at the story or have it on story alert please please review or PM me thx! =) B) Mooness Thalia **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Leo**

I wondered why Andre and Archer walked out of the meeting early. It is not normal for them to walk out of the meeting when it just

started. Granted I was late because I had to change into something less greasy. The meeting was boring but the perfect time to rebuild

my rubber band and paper clip airplane. Later we had to go to sword fighting with Percy and Jason as our teachers. Oh boy how many

bruises can I get this time. Jason pulled me over to the dummies that were set up and said to show him my technique.

Then suddenly Beauty queen showed up to fighting class as well.

"hey. Sparky, Repair boy. Have you guys seen Thing one and Thing two?"

After pondering for a moment Jason said, "nope check the cabin, archery range, beach, or the cabin basement."

With that short reply she left to go hunting for her two best friends.

**Andre**

We were in a very interesting debate whether the Cookie Monster or a cup of Starbucks should be president. Now this was the sort of

thing we do when were bored and don't know what to do. Piper entered the cabin yelling, "thing 1 and thing 2 get yourself in front of

me now."

Normally I would not run up laughing my butt off but it was funny how she was so serious at times. Trust me this means she is mad and

going to kill us.

_**Hey Mooness Thalia here! Just wanted to say sorry for not updating in forever I was just really busy will school and sports. Pllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaa aaaaaaassssssssssssseeeeeeee eee **_**review with a cherry on top I'll give you a cookie (::) =) B)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Leo**

I wondered why Andre and Archer walked out of the meeting early. It is not normal for them to walk out of the meeting when it just started. Granted I was late because I had to change into something less greasy. The meeting was boring but the perfect time to rebuild my rubber band and paper clip airplane. Later we had to go to sword fighting with Percy and Jason as our teachers. Oh boy how many bruises can I get this time. Jason pulled me over to the dummys that were set up and said to show him my technique.

Then suddenly Beauty queen showed up to fighting class as well.

"hey. Sparky, Repair boy. Have you guys seen Thing one and Thing two?"

After pondering for a moment Jason said, "nope check the cabin, archery range, beach, or the cabin basement."

With that short reply she left to go hunting for her two best friends.


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHORS NOTE:

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 2 OR 3 REVIEWS THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO LIKE MY STORY. I JUST AM VERY UPSET THAT YOU GUYS DONT LEAVE ME REVIEWS OR LEAVE AND DONT SAY ANYTHING AND IF YOU DONT HAVE AN ACCOUNT YOU CAN STILL LEAVE A REVIEW I WILL BE THANKFUL FOR YOU SPECIAL PEOPLE WHO LIKE MY STORY AND BE REVIEWERS. ALSO I NEED MORE IDEAS.


	7. Chapter 7

**Andre**

We were in a very interesting debate whether the Cookie Monster or a cup of Starbucks should be president. Now this was the sort of thing we do when were bored and don't know what to do. Piper entered the cabin yelling, "thing 1 and thing 2 get yourself in front of me now."

Normally I would run up laughing my butt off but right now she was angry and ready to kill. She spoke in a sickly calm voice,

"Did you two put PINK blankets on my bed and perhaps...SPRAY PERFUME ALL OVER IT?!"

Archer let out a very small maybe while I broke into a run for the door grabbing my bow and loaded quiver on the way out. Gods of Olympus I don't want to be near her when that monster is let out. Thats just calling for death, but it could be worse. As I ran for our cave or a tree so I could distract Piper from killing my amiga. Jason was walking out of swordfighting with Percy and Leo when I ran passed. I heard them calling m name so I grabbed on to a branch of a tree and pulled myself up. Then responded,

"what?"

"why were you running?"

"the monster has been unleashed."

"who?"

"a mad Piper out for my bloody dead body."

Archer found me and told me to run or get killed.

**Leo**

Strange people. I saw Piper coming with her dagger ready to kill. They had left before she got there.

"which way did they run?"

she sounds pissed. Just then Andre walked out and said, "here" and ran for her life while beauty queen sprinted as fast as she could after her.

_**Sorry so short just have a truck load of homework. But please review or pm me thx and those of you who like thank you so much=)=) B) MOONESS THALIA**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors note**_

_**please take the time to read this**_

_**My faithful readers I understand its been awhile. I have lately been busy with school lately. Also i would like to say that you special people who read my writing please review and maybe you'll get a preveiw or a whole chapter deticated to you. Now if you want me to update sorry i just wanted to tell you guys if i ou want more chapters i will need reveiws that are helpful or at least tell me to keep updating. Please also understand that I have a low hope that this will turn to be a good story but i dont know if it will becase almost none of you encourage me so i would appriciate if you could spread the word of how much it would mean to me if you read it and reviewed. Also dont be afraid if dont have an account type in the box a question and ill answer it this goes for all of you who read my stories and look at them **_

_**Thanks **_

_** Mooness Thalia **_

**_Please also know i will NOT be updating until i get at least 3 reviews I appreciate the ones who try and love my stories. On a verrrry unhappy note :''''''''( Peace out :(:( :"(_**


End file.
